


There's Method to my Madness

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Götzeus, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning Mario sees red and lashes out at his best friend Marco leaving everyone shocked, but no-one more than Marco, but what happens later that day shocks him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site so please be gentle :)
> 
> All feedback is much appreciated :):)
> 
> Please note this is a work of fiction and does not depict real life. I do not own anyone featured, after all they are real people!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s another normal morning of training. That is until Marco races past Mario, doing a fancy piece of footwork as he completely blindsides his best friend. When Mario realizes that Marco has taken the ball without him even noticing he chases after him. Mario doesn’t like being made to look silly, not even by Marco. Despite being best friends, they were still competitors, still rivals when they needed to be.

Marco is now standing with his foot on the ball, chatting to Robert, he looks happy. He doesn’t see Mario coming. Mario pushes Marco with more force than he had intended; Marco falls to the ground hard, not having enough time to brace himself. Robert stands looking on in amazement, his mouth hanging slightly open. Mario doesn’t even speak, his nostrils flaring, he’s panting hard; his eyes are wide, as he glares angrily down at Marco. Marco looks back at him with confusion. He is about to speak, but Klopp comes running across the pitch shouting ‘Gotze what the hell are you doing? What is this all about? What are you playing at? Answer me!’

Mario steps back, as if he’s suddenly realized what he’d done, he opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, as if he was going to speak, but words weren’t coming out. He wears a pained expression on his face, one of regret, shame and embarrassment as he looks between Marco and the arriving Klopp.

‘Don’t just stand there. Speak’ Klopp demands as the rest of the players and coaching staff watch on cautiously. Still Mario doesn’t speak. Robert crouches down next to Marco. ‘You ok?’ he asks hesitantly, not sure what was going on. Marco nods, his brows furrowed. He doesn’t have the first clue as to the reason for Mario’s behaviour.

Mario fells the tears burning the back of his eyes; he doesn’t want to cry, not in front of his teammates or coach. Without uttering a single word he turns and runs off towards the changing rooms. His name is ringing in his ears, as Klopp shouts after him to stop. Mats is the furthest away, but closest to the changing rooms, he looks as if he was going to stop Mario, but Klopp calls out ‘Let him go.’

Robert pulls Marco to his feet, now all eyes turn to him. He blushes. ‘What was all that about?’ Klopp asks, his face flush with anger and annoyance. Marco shrugs in response ‘I dunno.’ Klopp turns and searches the faces of his players until he finds the one he is looking for ‘Go and check on him.’ He instructs Sebastian with a nod towards the changing rooms. Sebastian hurries away as Klopp turns to the rest of them.

‘Get back to training.’ He says firmly to the gathered crowd. ‘Are you ok?’ he asks as he turns back to Marco, who is now rubbing his arm. ‘Yeah.’ He answers quietly. Klopp notices Marco’s action. ‘Are you sure?’ he asks, gesturing down to Marco’s arm. Marco looks down at the dirt and grass on the elbow of his black jumper, his elbow and arm hurt, but not too bad. ‘I’m ok, it just hurts a little.’ Klopp steps forward and with a slight move of his head he indicates to Robert to leave them. Robert doesn’t need to be told twice, he pats Marco on the shoulder and jogs off. Leaving Marco beneath the gaze of his coach.

‘Answer me honestly, do you know what that was about?’ Klopp gazes at Marco, his arms crossed over his chest. Marco can’t look at his coach. He shakes his head ‘No idea.’ He mumbles. ‘Are you telling me that you have absolutely no idea why he did what he did? Klopp asks suspiciously, his voice sounding irate. ‘No idea.’ Marco repeats his earlier statement. ‘Did you say something to him? Do something?’ Marco looks up a Klopp startled. ‘No, like what?’ he snaps defensively. ‘I don’t know, you two are close, you’re always messing around. Did it go to far?’ Klopp tries to choose his words carefully. ‘Did what go too far?’ Marco’s eyes narrow as he furrows his brows, he doesn’t know what his coach is alluding to.

‘I don’t know, did you say something that would upset him? Or………………’ Klopp drifts off, he can’t look at the player in front of him, not when he’s thinking what he is. Marco sighs; he now has an idea of what Klopp is getting at. ‘I didn’t do anything. I just blindsided him, that’s all.’ Marco protests. Klopp takes a deep breath and they see that Sebastian is walking over to them a strained look on his face.

‘Well?’ Klopp asks his captain, as he joins them. Sebastian shrugs a little ‘He didn’t want to talk. He just grabbed his things and left. I went after him, he was about to speed off, but I stopped him.’ Marco fells a relief within himself. Sebastian continues ‘He just kept saying he didn’t want to talk. He was ………………..’ he gulps and looks at the grass. Fear grips Marco. Klopp leans forward ‘He was what?’ he almost whisperers. Sebastian looks up and looks from Klopp to Marco. ‘He was crying.’ He answers so lightly, Marco isn’t sure he’s heard him right. ‘Crying?’ Klopp mutters with confusion. He turns his head to Marco. ‘What is going on? I want the truth.’ His anger is bubbling just beneath the surface, he is sure Marco knows more than he is letting on.

‘I don’t know anything.’ Marco replies sharply. Klopp looks at Sebastian, it was his turn to ask. ‘Marco if you know anything, no matter how small, you should tell us. Is he in some sort of trouble? Drugs? Money? Drink? Is there something going on at home? You can tell us. I know you’re his friend and you may be trying to protect him, but we can help. Just tell us.’ His tone is soft and friendly, but concern threads through his words. ‘I don’t know. I don’t know anything.’ Marco whines.

‘Are you sure?.’ Sebastian questions with a faint smile. Marco shakes his head. ‘I'm sure.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is in for a massive surprise when he answers his door, but the question is can he resist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2
> 
> Hopefully chapter 1 intrigued you enough to check out this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Please note: there is swearing in this chapter (sorry if you're offended). Also this is not true to life it's all just fiction.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco strolls to the front door and looks through the spy hole and sees Mario standing on his doorstep. He sighs a little, his arm is still sore and grazed and he’s in no mood for whatever Mario is going to level at him. Mario presses the doorbell again. Marco has no choice but to answer the door, as he knows just how persistent Mario can be until he gets his own way.

Marco opens the door and Mario smiles at him, but Marco doesn’t return the gesture. ‘Hi.’ Mario says happily. ‘Hi’ Marco mumbles back at him. ‘Can I come in?’ Mario asks sunnily. Marco steps aside and lets the shorter man pass him. Mario turns to face Marco in the hallway, the smile still on his face. Marco’s brows furrow as he pushes the door closed, he has no idea why Mario is so happy.

Marco looks back up at Mario and is surprised that he has shortened the space between them. Marco gulps and steps back a little, not sure what is happening. Mario steps forward, again closing the space. Marco goes to step back again, but there’s nowhere for him to go, he’s been backed into the door. ‘Mario’ his voice is full of confusion. Mario moves forward.

Marco pushes Mario back. ‘Mar.’ he whisperers. Mario is looking straight at him, his face a beautiful picture of confusion and a little bit of fear. ‘I want you.’ Mario says determined. Marco gulps. ‘Mario, don’t.’ ‘I need you Marco.’ ‘Please, Mario don’t.’ Marco shuts his eyes as he utters the words. ‘I’ve never needed anything else this bad before.’ Marco can feel his heart beat increasing as he opens his eyes. He can feel Mario’s breath tickle his cheek as he leans in, he is going to hear what he needs to say. 

‘I want you more than anything in my life.’ He raises his hands to Marco’s stomach, he lets his fingers graze Marco’s t-shirt, it sends a shiver up Marco’s spine, he lets out a gasp. Mario smiles at the fact that he is having the effect he desires. Marco shakes his head, he can’t look Mario in the eye. Mario licks his lips and leans forward even more. He plants a chaste kiss on Marco’s lips. ‘I want you so bad right now.’ Mario mumbles before connecting their lips once again, this time for longer. ‘Don’t do this.’ Marco whimpers into Mario’s lips. ‘I need you so much.’ Mario presses ahead, his lips travelling down to Marco’s neck. ‘You can’t do this.’ Marco mumbles his voice getting increasingly breathless, but he doesn’t push him away. ‘I know you want this too.’ Mario says confidently as he lets his fingers creep beneath Marco’s t-shirt and graze against his pale skin. It sends a shudder right through Marco and he fells Mario smile against his neck. 

‘I’ve wanted you from the moment I first met.’ Mario whispers as he quickly licks Marco’s neck. ‘Oh fuck.’ Marco mutters. ‘I know you want me too.’ Mario continues as he moves his fingers up over Marco’s six-pack and round to his sides, while planting hot kisses on the other man’s neck.

Marco is just a ball of sensations. He is alive with lust and passion. He is so turned on right now. He finds his own body is responding to Mario, his fingers are in Mario’s hair, his other hand is holding onto Mario’s upper arm, he’s about to give in to the man he’s been in love with since the first time they met. But his brain snaps to the incident earlier in the day.

‘Why did you push me over?’ he asks, his voice quivering. Mario stops kissing his neck. He stands up straight, his hands still beneath Marco’s t-shirt, resting on his waist. He looks pained, as if the memory was hurting him. He looks Marco in the eyes, who gulps. ‘I’m sorry.’ He answers. ‘That doesn’t explain why.’ Marco says softly. ‘I was confused. I’d been up all night thinking about you, so when I saw you, I just saw red. Frustration I guess.’ ‘So you thought the best way to deal with it was to shove me to the ground?’ Marco tries his best not to sound harsh. ‘I’m really sorry. You just looked so beautiful and happy standing there with Robert, like you didn’t have a care in the world, while I was standing there confused and angry.’ Of all of the words that Mario had said, Marco zones in on just one word ‘beautiful’. ‘You think I’m beautiful?’ Marco asks Mario with jest in his voice and a blush spreading across his cheeks. ‘Of course I do. You’re the most beautiful thing in the world to me.’ Mario replies, as he looks Marco directly in the eyes, urging him to believe in his words.

Mario is not to be deterred, he leans back in and kisses Marco on the lips, harder this time, wanting Marco to open his mouth and let his tongue explore. Mario lets out a little whimper of annoyance, but soon he gets his own way, which is normal for his relationship with Marco. Marco more often than not gives Mario whatever he wants. If Mario wants the last slice of pizza, Marco lets him have it. If Mario likes an item of clothing which Marco likes too, he always lets the younger man have it. That’s just the way they are with one another. Some people would wonder what Marco gets out of the friendship. Happiness. Marco gets happiness out of his friendship with Mario and that is all he thought he wanted, until now. 

Mario presses his body down against Marco, who lets out a small grunt from the sudden weight against him. Mario works his hands teasingly lower, letting his fingers sneak beneath the waistband of Marco’s sweats. Marco is no longer in control, his mind is only thinking of pleasure, lust, want and need. He’s been taken over by his urges, desires and passion. He lets his arms wander from Mario’s arm to the small of his back and pulls him in closer, Mario lets out a groan of bliss as their hardening cocks press into one another. Mario lets a small smirk play on his lips, but still doesn’t detach himself from the other man.

Mario’s fingers are beneath the waistband of Marco’s blue boxers and his fingers are now roaming towards Marco’s butt. Marco is breathing heavily from the make out session he is enjoying. He moves his hand from the back of Mario’s head, letting his fingers become free of the hair he’d been gripping – he cups Mario’s cheek and does his best to pull back a little from the kiss in the limited space he has against his front door. Mario is flush, his lips swollen and shiny from the saliva. His hands are now cupping Marco’s butt cheeks and with a playful glint in his hazel eyes he squeezes them, jolting Marco forward into him, letting out a small squeal.

With Marco’s chin resting on Mario’s shoulder as he caresses each cheek, Mario turns his head slightly and whispers into Marco’s ear ‘I really want to suck you off right now.’ Marco’s eyes widen, did he just hear right? He lifts his head and slowly turns it to face his best friend, standing up slightly. He’s about to speak but Mario gets in there first, by giving him a suggestive look while biting down on his bottom lip, eyes wide and shining with desire.

Mario pushes Marco back against the door with his shoulder and then pecks him on the lips in a flurry of brief kisses as he rubs his crotch against Marco’s, causing a gasp to fall from the blonde’s lips. Mario smirks victoriously as he pulls his hands from the other’s boxers before swiftly pushing the jogging bottoms down, while breaking their kiss. Mario trails kisses down Marco’s neck, who bites down on his lip as he breathes heavily while watching the younger man. Mario pulls up Marco’s t-shirt as he begins kissing lower. He brushes his tongue over a hard pink nipple and Marco gives a small snort much to Mario’s amusement. He licks, nips and kisses his way further down before reaching Marco’s belly button. He glances up at Marco and can see that his eyes have glazed over with lust, his mouth is hanging open and his chest is heaving slightly.

He kisses Marco’s lower abs down to the band of his boxers, his eyes fixed on Marco’s, before he nuzzles against the bulge in Marco’s boxers. A deep moan escapes Marco’s lips at the sight beneath him. Mario smiles against Marco’s hard cock. Mario pushes his fingers into the waistband of Marco’s boxers and pulls them slowly down, wanting to savour every sight and moan as her exposed more of Marco’s beautiful pale skin against his own tanned skin.

A lusty groan rumbles from deep inside Mario’s chest as he gets his first look at Marco’s erection. Of course he’s seen Marco naked before in the dressing room and while he’d been impressed by what he saw, but this was something else. This was his teammate and best friend in a completely unguarded, unadulterated moment of arousal.

Mario takes all of Marco in his mouth. ‘Holy fuck Mar.’ Marco mutters as he runs his hands over his face, feeling the heat building in every part of his body. Mario goes to work on him, despite being a novice at giving blow jobs, he knows enough from receiving them what fells good and what he likes so he presses on.

He swirls his tongue over the tip of the head, takes the full length to the back of his throat again, this time making his eyes water and gag a little, much to Marco’s clear concern. ‘You ok?’ Marco asks, his voice thick with desire. Mario smiles his beaming smile up at Marco and nods. Moving on he licks from balls to tip, drawing a long groan from Marco, who grabs the back of Mario’s head. Mario moves on to sucking again, making various throaty noises, with their eyes locked together.

The sight of his best friend and the person he’s (not so) secretly in love with sucking him off and the delicious noises he’s making in the process of pleasure is sending Marco over the edge.

‘Mar………Mario……….stop……….stop……..I’m gonna cum.’ Marco pants as he gives a slight tug on Mario’s hair. Mario releases Marco’s cock with a ‘pop’ and moans at the loss of their connection. Marco’s chest is heaving as he tries to catch his breath and calm himself down. Mario sits back on his hells, his own cock is throbbing and pressing hard against his boxers and drawstring sweats. He finds himself palming himself over his trousers while Marco sags against the front door. Mario looks lustfully up at Marco in his disheveled state, his sweats and boxers below his knees, his cock hard, his cheeks flush with only a single hair out of place, hanging over his forehead.

Mario lets his hand make its way into his own boxers and he pulls along his length, a groan escaping his lips the entire stroke for the much-needed contact. The restriction of his boxers and trousers quickly frustrates Mario, so with his free hand he awkwardly pushes his clothes down, letting himself free. Marco’s eyes widen at the image before him, his breath hitching in his throat at the sight of Mario pleasuring himself.

Marco watches with wide eyes as Mario jerks himself off on the floor of his hallway, he is getting more and more turned on. The feelings burning inside him and the sound of Mario’s short breathes and flesh on flesh all become too much. Marco suddenly panics. He pulls up his boxers and sweats quickly. Before he hurries past Mario who calls after him ‘Marco. Marco. Wait.’ Mario pulls his boxers and trousers up and staggers to his feet, before chasing after Marco.

Marco is in the living room, standing by the window hugging himself, staring out into the driveway and beyond. ‘Marco.’ Mario hesitates at the door. Marco doesn’t react so Mario moves further into the room, trying to ignore the ache of his cock. Marco glances over but quickly looks back out the window. ‘Marco.’ Mario persists as he walks closer to his almost lover. Soon he’s right in front of the taller man, he notices that Marco is still hard and is selfishly relieved. He reaches out and places a hand gently on Marco’s elbow. Marco looks at him, his eyes sad and confused. ‘What were we doing Mar?’ he asks before a sigh. Mario gulps and searches for the words ‘Loving each other. I love you Marco.’ Mario replies honestly, his eyes confirm his genuineness.

Marco feels a pang in both his heart and his cock at the beautiful man in front of him. He swallows and sighs, loosening his arms. He leans forward and initiates the kiss, it’s tender, gentle and loving. It takes Mario’s breath away. The kiss grows more passionate and they move to hold one another. Their still hard cocks press into the other’s thigh. Mario reluctantly breaks away from the kiss, but still clings on to the other man as he blushes. ‘I…..um…..I need to sort this out.’ Mario gestures to his cock. Marco glances down ‘Oh.’ Mario goes to move away to take care of his erection, but Marco stops him. ‘I’ll take care of it. That’s if you want me too. You know, you don’t have to. I’d understand if you don’t’ Marco mumbles, his cheeks red with embarrassment as he rubs the back of his neck with his hand and looks to the ground to the side of Mario. Mario looks a little surprised. ‘You want to suck me off?’ he plays with the words on his lips, a small smile threatening to spread across his mouth.

‘What no.’ Marco jumps at the question. Mario’s brows furrow. ‘Then what?’ ‘I just…….I don’t………..’ Marco stumbles over his words. Mario places a hand on his cheek and he looks up, their eyes meeting once again. ‘It’s ok.’ His words sooth Marco and he nods. ‘We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. It’s ok.’ Mario reassured the older man, his eyes and gestures are warm. ‘But I want to. I mean I want to………’ unable to find the words Marco grabs hold of Mario’s face and plants a fierce and passionate kiss on his lips, now that took his breath away, literally. By the time Marco pulls back, he is panting. ‘Fuck. That was hot.’ Mario gasps and Marco smiles triumphantly. ‘You’ve not seen anything yet.’ Marco simpers, his blush getting deeper with his own suggestiveness. Mario lets out a small laugh, but before he knows it, Marco has grabbed his hand and is pulling him towards the door.

In record time they are in Marco’s bedroom, kissing passionately. Marco backs Mario further into the room while pulling off his t-shirt. Mario likes the feel of Marco’s hands caressing his naked skin as he shudders at the feel of Marco’s nails brushing down his spine and sides. Mario grabs hold of Marco’s t-shirt and quickly discards it. They arrive at the bed and both can feel the butterflies in their stomachs. Mario tugs on Marco’s sweats and the fall down his legs and bunch around his ankles. Marco kicks them off before peeling off his boxers, he’s now standing completely naked and aroused in front of his teammate. He gulps and suddenly feels the panic rising again. Mario sees the panic developing in Marco’s eyes so he removes his remaining clothes and trainers. 

Now they’re both naked, turned on and panting slightly. Neither seems entirely sure of what to do next, till Mario takes the lead again. He climbs onto the bed on all fours, with his butt in the air suggestively. He looks back at Marco over his shoulder ‘Fuck me.’ Marco nods slightly at the request as if he’s not heard properly. ‘Marco, I want you to fuck me.’ Mario repeats not quite sure Marco heard him the first time.

Marco climbs onto the bed behind Mario and gulps, Mario’s eyes burning on him. ‘You need to…………you know…..prepare me.’ Mario feels the shame wash over him at what he said. Marco looks up at him and raises his eyebrow and shakes his head ‘Really?’ he replies sarcastically. Mario rolls his eyes at him. Marco edges forward ‘I haven’t got any……lube.’ Marco confesses. ‘Spit or suck on your fingers and hurry up.’ Mario says firmly and maybe a bit harsh. Marco pulls a face, but Mario chooses to ignore him. Marco does as Mario said and splits and sucks on his fingers and moves to push one of his fingers into Mario’s hole, while spreading his cheeks with his other hand. He can feel the burning embarrassment on his face. 

Mario groans loudly at the feeling of the digit ‘Fuck.’ He mumbles, his head lolling down to rest on his forearms. Marco moves his finger around and smiles at the blissful sound of Mario’s moans and pants. He adds a second. Mario pushes back against his hand. ‘Fuck Marco, fuck. Do-Don’t stop.’ Mario mutters breathlessly. Marco adds a third finger, quickly preparing Mario for his aching cock. Both are breathing hard, sweat glistening on their skin, shining in the moonlight creeping through the window.

Mario is moaning loudly, gripping the bed sheets, his toes curled, his body shuddering in anticipation. Marco pulls his fingers out and Mario grunts in disappointment at the sudden loss of feeling. ‘Lie on your back. I want to see you as I enter you.’ Marco tells him boldly as he looks at a flustered Mario, who quickly obliges. Marco retrieves a condom from his top draw. Mario looks up at the ceiling. This morning he’d never thought that he’d be on his back in Marco’s bed waiting for him to fuck him. He smiles gleefully, hearing the sound of Marco tearing open the condom wrapper and a couple of seconds later the sound of him spitting on his hand and the sound of him jerking himself off quickly.

Marco looks down at Mario beneath him as he moves to hover over him. Mario turns to look at him and gives a happy smile. Together they maneuver Mario’s legs over Marco’s shoulders before he lines his cock up with Mario’s entrance. ‘You sure?’ Marco checks. Mario nods with a smile, loving the sight above him; a disheveled Marco is a beautiful sight. Marco pushes the head in but sees the smile on Mario’s face be replaced by a grimace. He stops. ‘Am I hurting you?’ He asks in a flash of panic. Mario shakes his head ‘No. It’s just different. Keep going.’ Mario tells him as he grips the bed sheets. Marco takes a breath and without letting it go he pushes all the way inside Mario, who grunts and gasps, his eyes close and crinkle, his teeth flashing. ‘God, I’m hurting you. I’ll stop, I’ll pull out.’ Marco stammers. ‘NO.’ Mario protests and grabs hold of Marco’s hands. ‘No. Don’t. It’s ok, it’s just different. Yeah it hurts but it’ll pass, you just got to give me a sec.’ Mario explains as the pain begins to subside, as he becomes used to the feeling. ‘If you’re sure?’ Marco checks, his eyes burning with concern. Mario nods and strokes his thumbs over the back of Marco’s hands.

Marco leans down and plants a kiss on his lover. ‘I love you.’ He whispers. ‘I know.’ Mario smiles. ‘You ok? You ready?’ Marco asks waiting for Mario to feel as confortable as possible. He nods in reply. Marco nods back before pulling himself out, apart from the tip. He slowly eases back in. Mario’s face doesn’t strain as much this time, so he carries on.

After a while Marco can feel himself being pulled towards the edge. He looks down and sees the look of pure bliss on Mario’s face – his eyes scrunched closed, his lips curled into an ‘o’, he is groaning and panting. Marco lets himself have a small smile that it is because of him that Mario is experiencing this ecstasy. Marco too is breathing heavily and moaning at the contact, at the feelings and sensations surging through his body. It is heavenly. He can feel himself tumbling quicker now and can see it in Mario too. Mario grabs hold of his leaking cock and begins to pump away almost furiously, puffing his flush cheeks out at his own pleasure. Marco gasps at the sight and feels the burning strain in his shoulders, back and the back of his thighs from pressing against Mario’s strong legs.

Mario begins hitting his climax, Marco can feel it too as the muscles around his cock contract. Mario cries out as he rides out his orgasm and spills himself over his own stomach. ‘Fuck Marcooooooo.’ The sight is too much for Marco to bear and he shudders and moans through his own orgasm, releasing himself inside Mario. He slumps forward as Mario moves his legs from Marco’s spent shoulders. Their slick and sticky bodies press together, both fighting to catch their breath. Marco rests his forehead on Mario’s shoulder and closes his eyes as he breathes in the smell of sex and aftershave on his lover.

Mario begins to chuckle, his body trembling against Marco. Marco lifts himself up, his brows furrowed together as he looks down at a giggling Mario. The younger man looks sweating, flush and happy. ‘What?’ Marco snaps harshly at Mario, feeling suddenly very self-conscious. When Mario doesn’t answer Marco begins to move away, anger building inside. ‘No no, Marco, Marco wait. Wait.’ Mario suppresses the giggles and grabs hold of Marco’s wrist. Marco stops and sighs before looking back at Mario. ‘Why are you laughing?’ his voice quivering. ‘I was just thinking what our teammates would say if they saw us right now. Covered in sweat and cum.’ Mario giggles, his eyes glistening in the moonlight, a grin spreading across his face. Marco takes a moment to think before a smile creeps across his lips ‘Imagine Kevin. He’d freak.’ Marco giggles as Mario laughs joyfully. They carry on laughing until Marco feels the discomfort of his cock, still inside Mario.

‘Mar.’ he grimaces. ‘Yeah.’ Mario smiles as he reaches up to gently brush Marco’s cheek. ‘I’m ummmm. I’m still in.’ He tells Mario in a small voice. ‘Oh right.’ Mario mumbles, realizing that he could still feel Mario inside him, but it feels so good, so natural and so right he’d almost forgotten. Marco moves to be more upright, lifting Mario’s hips a little. He places a hand on Mario’s stomach and pulls out a little. Mario hisses, but tries to hide it from Marco., but it is too late. ‘I’m sorry.’ Marco panics. ‘You ok?’ he strokes the hot flesh of Mario’s toned abs with his thumb, while taking hold of the base of his cock. Mario nods and gives Marco a beaming smile, the one that destroys the older man every time. 

Marco pulls the rest of his cock out as Mario groans at the feeling of loss, which is quickly replaced by an ache. Marco pulls the condom off and hops off the bed and heads into the bathroom to clean himself. He’s only gone a couple of minutes but when he returns to the bedroom he sees Mario is snuggled beneath the covers already asleep with a contented smile on his face. Marco smiles both inwards and outwards as he climbs in next to Marco, snuggling into the man he loves, who whimpers happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> All thoughts and comments are much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprises just keep coming for Marco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, just to round things off really

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco is tired, but he hopes that getting some fresh air at training will wake him up. Mario was insatiable, waking him up in the middle of the night for round two and then again when they woke up in each other’s arms that morning. He yawns as he hears chatter coming from behind him and glances over his shoulder and sees several of his teammates and members of the coaching staff joining him on the training pitch. Mats gets to him first and gives him a playful shove ‘You’re early. Did you wet the bed?’ he jokes as he goes to ruffle Marco’s perfectly worked hair, but he dodges out of the way, leaving Mats grabbing hold of his arm and shoulder while pouting. Marco smiles at his teammate and replies ‘No.’ 

Klopp has joined them, he looks over at Marco ‘How’s your arm?’ he asks. Marco had forgotten about his arm. ‘It’s fine.’ He smiles faintly at his coach. Klopp nods back at him. ‘Ah, Mario nice of you to join us.’ Klopp smiles while looking at his watch, as Mario jogs over to join the group. To a few joking shouts and whistles from his teammates due to him being late. Marco doesn’t look round at his teammate, he’s too busy trying to hide the blush forming across his cheeks, inside the collar of his jacket. Mario stands next to Marco and gives him a wink and a smile that melts Marco’s heart, when he sees the blonde glance over at him while trying to hide his embarrassment. Marco can’t help but smile at the boy wonder next to him.

Klopp notices that they have sorted things after the tiff the day before. ‘Nice to see you’ve made up.’ He says addressing the pair. They both look up at their coach, panic washing over Marco’s face. ‘Oh and why are you late?’ Klopp continues as all eyes land on the golden boy. ‘Sorry. I have no excuse.’ Mario mumbles, Marco gulps in relief that he didn’t reveal that he had to go home to get a change of clothes after finally pulling himself away from Marco. ‘So you’ve kissed and made up?’ Mats jokes giving Marco another playful push. Marco’s eyes widen as he sees Mario go to speak, his breath hitches in his throat, his mouth goes dry and his stomach does a backflip. ‘Well, I sucked him off and we fucked three times, so yeah we’ve made up.’ Mario says clearly and without a hint of sarcasm or jest. Kevin spits out his water and almost chokes on the word ‘What?’ as everyone turns to look at the pair in utter bewilderment. 

Marco didn’t know what to do, say or think. Had Mario just outed them? He felt faint, he was sure he was about to faint. He could feel his face was hot. ‘God your faces. They’re a picture!’ Mario laughs as he tries to discreetly wink at Marco, but Mats notices and his eyes narrow. Marco feels anger building inside, not a feeling he normally associates with Mario.

‘As if I’d be on the receiving end!’ Mario smiles, but begins to blush as his teammates look at him with a mix of confusion and suspicion. ‘Right.’ Klopp clears his throat, wanting to get the training session going. He proceeds to give instructions, but Marco doesn’t hear a single word, he’s too busy trying not to scream. Klopp tells them to pair off. Marco feels an arm wrap round his shoulders, he glances up and sees it’s Mats. Mats leans in ‘You’re with me pretty boy.’ He smiles, and Marco sees a glint in his eye that he’s not quite comfortable with. Marco looks to his other side and sees Mario pouting that they’re not paired together, but Robert pats Mario on the shoulder and smiles ‘Looks like you’re with me.’ And drags Mario away.

Mats doesn’t loosen his grip on Marco, he leans in again and whispers ‘He wasn’t lying was he?’ his voice is steady and calm, and Marco feels uncomfortable. He gulps and looks at the ground. He can’t speak, his mouth and throat are bone dry. ‘I’ll take your silence as a yes.’ Mats almost purrs into Marco’s ear. Marco can feel his heart racing. Mats moves back, dropping his arm from around Marco’s shoulders. Marco slowly looks up at the taller man. Mats sees that his eyes say it all, the naked truth. ‘God Marco. Really? You and Mario. Jeez.’ Mats hisses but there’s no venom in his voice. He begins to laugh, which concerns Marco. He goes to speak, but still there’s nothing. ‘It’s about damn time.’ Mats laughs, his smile spreading across his face. Marco shakes his head at Mats. ‘Some of us kinda knew that you were into Mario and he was into you, just you two seemed completely oblivious.’ Mats smiles, his voice a little louder now. Marco pulls a face at him, hoping Mats realizes that he wants him to stop talking so loud. ‘Look, I’m cool with it. So are the others, not everyone has figured it out yet, but they’ll be cool. Don’t worry about them. I just didn’t really expect Mario to tell us all like he did. We thought it would be one of those long drawn out “secret” relationships that everyone knows about but no-one speaks about, you know.’ Mats carries on waving his hands around as he talks, while he begins to stretch his back. Marco is still feeling a little light headed, but his stomach has settled now and he’s feeling less angry and little calmer. ‘Thanks, I think.’ He mumbles to which Mats smiles ‘No problem pretty boy. You’ll always have my support.’ He winks at Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts and comments, they're much appreciated :)


End file.
